


[補檔]大學AU的一輛車

by Xong



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xong/pseuds/Xong
Summary: 17年四月的舊文，此為補檔※19禁+略重口play(射尿)+單純口活※舞蹈系後輩Kino/音樂系前輩Jinho※OOC/勿上升真人





	[補檔]大學AU的一輛車

**Author's Note:**

> 17年四月的舊文，此為補檔  
> ※19禁+略重口play(射尿)+單純口活  
> ※舞蹈系後輩Kino/音樂系前輩Jinho  
> ※OOC/勿上升真人

\-----

 

趙珍虎相當後悔昨晚喝得太多，居然就這樣打給了好久沒有聯絡的後輩，嚷嚷著要唱歌給他聽。

他連通話時約的時間都忘記了，還是從全程錄影的李會澤那兒確認了影片才知道。

週五的狂歡夜結束後，迎來的本是放鬆的假期，現在卻是令他有些頭疼的週末晚上。

趙珍虎一直不太擅長應付這個相當黏他的後輩。

頭疼的原因是姜烔求向趙珍虎告白，而且還沒有給他回覆。  
即使他對這個後輩抱有特殊的好感。

＿＿

“珍虎哥！快進來快進來！”  
姜烔求坐在自家門玄關等了很久，從洗完澡以後都沒有離開半步，連晚餐都是邊盯著門板上的貓眼邊吃。

終於等到門鈴聲響起，此時姜烔求仿彿聽見天籟(僅次於趙珍虎的歌聲)。

為了不顯得自己苦苦久等的尷尬，姜烔求在透過貓眼看自家前輩苦惱的可愛模樣第50秒時才開始製造一些慌忙的腳步聲。

“好久沒看見哥了，好想哥呀～”  
姜烔求不著痕跡地攬過前輩小小的肩膀，領著他往屋內走。

“就是啊，哈哈…”  
應該有兩個月沒見了。

在那之後的每一次巧遇都盡可能避開了。那段時間的姜烔求相當憂鬱，並且後悔自己有些過早的告白。

應該等兩人的感情更深入一點時再坦白的？  
姜烔求想。

 

老實說趙珍虎還是打從心底對這個熱情歡迎自己的後輩感到有些抱歉。  
鬧酒瘋時的幾個人把後輩當作玩笑來開，遊戲最輸的人要給喜歡的人打電話。

至今仍舊無法釋懷怎麼就輸給了不擅長遊戲的鄭禹碩，連乖巧的閆桉都捂著嘴和大家一起偷笑他。

＿＿

“哥呀，想要喝點什麼嗎？”姜烔求睜著眼睛直往趙珍虎臉上盯。  
普通的熱切眼神他已經習慣了，但是現在他們倆臉的距離相當近。

“…呀！”趙珍虎急忙往後退了好大一步(雖然只是鄭禹碩的一小步)，註意到自己的失態才輕咳一聲說著水就行。

 

接吻都嘗過了怎麼還這麼敏感？  
姜烔求想。

雖然是單方面的，但凡事重要的是結果。

＿＿

姜烔求送趙珍虎到玄關。

“哥。”  
“怎麼？”  
“留下來吃宵夜再走嘛？”  
“…！！”  
好歹也比姜烔求大了幾屆，並不純潔地能夠聽出後輩的意思。

“那個，有些晚了，我該回家…”  
“哥就留下過夜吧？”  
“呃……”  
實在難以拒絕後輩那個令人心軟的眼神。

“哥都還沒給我答覆吶，怎麼讓你走呢。”直白地說出挽留他的理由，手也即時抓住他那件淺粉色的外套。  
趙珍虎觸電般地放下搭在門把上的手，往反方向推著後輩叨念著知道了知道了。

兩人又一推一拉地回到姜烔求的房間。

其實趙珍虎也不是那麼反感這個後輩，只是對於他的熱烈追求感到措手不及。  
撇開這點不談還是有些微特殊感情在這個後輩上的。

 

趙珍虎坐在床上，房間主人反坐在椅子上。

“…現在還不讓我插進去也沒關係，我還是可以讓哥舒服的！”說完就用手比了一個下流的手勢在嘴邊。

更正，無好感可言。

“在哥給我答案前我都不會越界的！”  
像是在說放一百個心，信誓旦旦的做擔保。

“給我等等，光是脫衣服就已經越線了！”  
“可又不是沒看過不是嗎？泡溫泉那次…”  
“等等等等等等給我閉嘴！”  
姜烔求乖巧的閉上嘴。

為避免他再說更多19禁話題，前輩親手覆上後輩的口部，說話前的深呼吸還沒做完就感覺到手心一股濕潤。

“呀啊！姜烔求！！”趙珍虎真有些生氣了。

“是的？”被指名的人笑瞇了眼，仿彿剛才做壞事的不是他。  
“比起那個，哥還給我答案嗎？Kino等了好久了呀…”  
他真的是個擅長撒嬌的人，連綽號都搬出來用了。

“…唔…！”趙珍虎被這話堵得說不出話。

又再次僵持在沈默中。

“…那啥，其實我也挺喜歡你啊……”  
這次終於是趙珍虎先開的話。  
“那我有機會了？”開心地咧開了嘴。  
“聽我說！” 著急地揮著手臂 “但是但是！我還不知道我能不能跟你做那種關係…餵。”

突如其來的擁抱停止了那串無所謂的嘮叨。

“……我真的想要珍虎哥。”  
緊擁著個頭小小的人，彎著脖頸將額頭靠在他頸邊，染成深紫的髮搔著那部分的皮膚。  
那髮色也是他說想看才去染的。

“至少和我試試看嘛…我會好好疼愛哥的。”  
趙珍虎看不到他的臉，但聽得出語氣中的懇求。

“…好吧，答應你了。”輕輕地順過那頭深紫的髮，趙珍虎輕輕回抱他那愛撒嬌的後輩。

嘴角大幅地上揚，姜烔求開心地把他的戀人抱起，趙珍虎的雙腳離開地面，踮起腳尖仍有困難。

“哇啊！”  
“那我們來做點情侶做的事好嗎？”  
姜烔求把趙珍虎放倒在床上，順著就把雙手撐在他的頭兩邊。  
“好久沒有從哥身上充電了…我現在電力不足吶……”  
將額頭貼上戀人的，姜烔求用眼神向他請求更多接觸。  
“…什麼充電啊……”趙珍虎避開那雙眼神，白色床單襯得充紅的耳根特別顯眼。

“我來幫哥變得舒服吧…”壓低聲音在他耳邊呢喃，趙珍虎腿間那個難以啟齒的地方不爭氣地硬了。

 

姜烔求快速解開礙事的皮帶，拉開拉鍊的聲音在這安靜下的空間特別突出。黑色的修身長褲和底褲都被褪到腳踝處。

“珍虎哥小小的好可愛呀～”輕輕握住他半勃的性器，雙眼直盯著觀察形狀。  
“吵死了……”趙珍虎抓起旁邊的枕頭往自己臉上悶。  
“我想看珍虎哥的臉嘛。”伸直另一手拉開枕頭，紫色的腦袋埋在他兩腿間又是舔又是吻的。  
“等…呀啊…！”才剛撥開枕頭就被眼尖的後輩發現，用力舔過縫隙上的小孔。趙珍虎雙腿一軟，被刺激到敏感處讓他差點就繳械了。  
現在就射肯定會被後輩當成笑話一輩子調侃到死。

“珍虎哥唱歌的聲音和叫床的聲音我都好喜歡啊。再說今天本來就是要唱歌給我聽的不是嗎，換成叫床可以嗎？”  
掛著人畜無害的笑臉說出下流的話，姜烔求還邊空出一隻手往自己的褲襠掏出已經勃起的性器上下套弄。

再次抱著鴕鳥心態假裝沒看見，趙珍虎有點後悔答應這個發情的後輩。  
但其實也很喜歡被他依存的生活，這種被需要、被愛的感覺總使人幸福。  
再加上姜烔求即使不作為後輩也是個讓他疼惜的存在，雖然他好像沒有自己才是被捧在手中怕摔那方的自覺。

 

射出的精液被全部發洩在姜烔求手中，滿意地看著手上的一片狼藉。

“看來珍虎哥有定期發洩珍惜身體吶，是想著我射出來的嗎？還是看著女人的影片呢？”說到後面用著小狗般無辜的眼神，此時的姜烔求比誰都委屈。  
“要你管啊！”趙珍虎倒也不是真的在兩者中之一，只是身體有生理需求就滿足罷了。  
“那麼以後請想著我發洩吧，我也一直都是想著哥的臉射的喔。”  
再次含入剛發洩過特別敏感的陰莖，這次給他來了個深喉。

趙珍虎尖叫著用小腿撞開他，上半身剛撐起來就射出了透明且不稠的液體。

姜烔求揉揉自己被攻擊到的臉頰，明天估計會看到一塊青黑。但在看到戰果時覺得這點犧牲不算什麼。  
“呀，瞧哥射了什麼呀kk”

無心在乎後輩說了什麼，趙珍虎用枕頭捂住整個腦袋，在那下面大口喘著粗氣，唾液無法控制的沾在布料上。  
曲起的腿半掩著兩腿間的羞恥，軟麻的雙腳無力地互相支撐。

眼前的光景使人難忍。姜烔求在自己的上擼了幾把，也射出憋了很久的情慾。屬於自己的體液不均勻的散佈在床單上，還有些波及到另一人腿上。

趙珍虎用手背擦掉眼角的淚，抓起枕頭往姜烔求身上拼命打。  
“哥手下留情啊！”被攻擊的人用手阻擋一點都不痛的攻擊，此刻內心有些歡喜。

呀，真的會射尿出來啊…  
看網路上寫得好像真的，姜烔求才有點好奇想試試，還為了這個研究做口活的訣竅。

枕頭攻擊停下了，始作俑者丟開枕頭拉起被子就縮成一團窩在床上。  
“哥哭了嗎？別哭了我會心疼的啊…”姜烔求推推那個小小一團的身體，  
“哥！珍虎哥…”

在姜烔求說了不少無用的話仍沒有用後，他直接把人連帶被子一起打橫抱起走向浴室。

“放我下來！我自己走。”  
“這可不行，服務不做完全套我就不配做哥的戀人了。”

趙珍虎放棄掙紮，任憑後輩把換洗衣物和浴巾拿給自己，蹲在浴室裡麻木的沖著溫水。

感覺像被侵犯了…雖然後面沒有怎樣。  
這樣想著，趙珍虎臉上一熱，至今無法相信居然和後輩做了那事。  
還有就是很氣小老虎竟然那麼不爭氣…  
無視心裡覺得從性愛中得到快感的那個部份，趙珍虎繼續洗澡。

姜烔求一邊洗著床單一邊想著剛才那像GV裡才有的不真實的事兒，想著想著小Kino也想出來打個招呼。(當然叫那兒小Kino並不是說他小的意思)

 

兩個男人擠在一張單人床上，多了一個體型小的趙珍虎反而從有些空虛變成剛好填滿。

“哥，要做完嗎？”  
“…姜烔求。”  
“嗯？”  
“滾。”

－END－

**Author's Note:**

> 17年四月的舊文，此為補檔  
> 不想為以前自己寫的東西負責~~不知道在寫什麼鬼欸


End file.
